The King & Prince
by XXavi21
Summary: King Cooper rules his kingdom and throws a special banquet. But what happens when Prince Blaine sees a beautiful king for the first time? Will he allow himself to fall in love with a powerful STRAIGHT king? Will they ever fall in love? This is my first story! Super excited! Rated M for further chapters. Please let me know what you guys think of it so far! Please review! *w*
1. Chapter 1

Once there was a beautiful king with sapphire eyes and a smile that gave goose-bumps to anyone with a pulse. He was the king of a beautiful kingdom named Lima. He was a widower. He had just lost his queen to the sharp claws of cancer. Her name was Quinn. She was a gorgeous woman who all men desired throughout the kingdom. They were both young monarchs, both being 23 years old.

King Cooper ruled the kingdom as the only one in the throne. With no one by his side to keep him company and make him happy, he slowly went from a generous and loving king, to the evil and selfish king with amazing good looks. He took it out on his citizens by making useless laws to make him even richer and give him more power.

He decide to throw a special banquet with other highly distinguished monarchs in the world. He was always throwing elegant parties and special banquets for his fellow monarchs for no reason. There were many kings and queens that showed up for his special events. There was King Finn from Canada, Queen Santana from Rio, King Sam from Argentina, and Queen Rachel from Hollywood. They were all one of the most powerful monarchs to exist.

King Everett was the king of NYADA. A large beautiful island in the Pacific Ocean. Unfortunately, the king couldn't attend the banquet so instead he decides to send his only heir to the throne. Prince Blaine. He was a very handsome prince. With hazel eyes and a beautiful muscular body. He had an angelic voice that singers envied. Girls of NYADA lusted for him because of his extremely good looks. Unlike his father, he was very kind and generous. He wanted to help people and make the kingdom a better place for everyone. His father loved him so much because he was the only memory he had of his deceased wife. To him, Blaine was everything. He even accepted him for being gay.

No one knew that Prince Blaine was gay. If the people were to find out, they would protest and fight to not have a gay prince ruling them. Or so King Everett thought. King Everett was the second most powerful king on the planet. Right under King Cooper of course. King Everett was afraid that his son might be overthrown by the people because he was gay and his fellow monarchs would speak trash about his royal family. Prince Blaine was only 18 so he didn't really think a lot about becoming a king one day. He just wanted to live his life and help people in need. He would always go visit his citizens of the kingdom and help them out financially when his father was away. Everyone knew who he was and everyone respected his authority. Maybe a little more than the king. Prince Blaine was loved by his people. So he thought that if he were to come out, they would still adore him for who he is. But his father forbid him from doing such a thing. He told his son that it's for his safety and future to keep it a secret. So Blaine sort of knew that he would never marry a beautiful man and call him his husband. He thought that he would end up ruling the throne on his own with no one by his side to love him.

So since the king was sick, he sent his son to the banquet. Prince Blaine had never left NYADA before and had never met any if his father's monarch friends so he was a little nervous to represent his father at such a high-class banquet where there would be talk about peasants and creating new laws for their kingdoms. They all just talked about the duties of a king. Blaine knew nothing of that. His duties were to study and help the people. Not creating laws or traveling to other kingdoms to make trade with another royal.

So Prince Blaine traveled to the kingdom of Lima into King Cooper's enormous mansion. The kingdom was twice the size of NYADA. There were people in the streets selling food, clothes, and other things. They had fancy restaurants on the other side of town where high-class people went out to eat. They had a beautiful park in the middle of town in the shape of a star. Once he entered the 56 carat golden gate in his limo, he was received by guards and they told him to step out so he could be searched. Blaine felt uncomfortable with a tall muscular black man touching him searching for weapons. He had never been touched by a man. "Wow this King Cooper acts as if he was a God or something," thought the prince. "Not even my dad searches his guests like this," he said to himself. Once all the searching was done, they sent him to a room where all the other guests were waiting on the king to come out. A man led him to the room. As soon as they walked in, the man announced,"I present to you Prince Blaine, son of King Everett of NYADA, ". Everyone clapped and raised their glasses of champagne to him and some started to whisper. Almost no one knew King Everett had a son with Queen Shelby before her death. So they started wondering and whispering to each other. "King Everett could not make it so to represent the kingdom of NYADA is Prince Blaine," said the man. "We welcome you to this banquet and hope that you enjoy it as much as we all do every year," said a short woman with brown hair and red lipstick. She looked Jewish but Blaine just said thank you. "I'm sure that's Queen Rachel from the kingdom of Hollywood,"thought Blaine. My father told me that she was always the first to speak in everything and just thought she had the authority and power to speak for everyone else. Time flew and the king still hadn't come out. Prince Blaine was just walking around admiring the enormous room. There were 10 enormous chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. From the looks of it, they were made out of real diamonds. The soft seats in the room were made of gold with velvet soft cushions. Blaine sat down and drank champagne waiting on the king to appear. Then suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw his best friend, Queen Tina from the kingdom of Thailand. She was the youngest queen he had known since she was Prince Blaine's age. He met her when she was visiting NYADA 2 years ago. She was on vacation traveling through the kingdom when her and Blaine met. Ever since, they were the bestest of friends. "Oh my God, hey Tina!," exclaimed the beautiful Prince and pulled her into a warm hug. They sat and talked about everything. Tina was the only royal, apart from his dad that knew of his sexuality. She loved him for who he was and accepted him. They were laughing and talking when a horn blew. Everyone got quiet and him and Tina stood up. The same man who introduced him earlier stood at the top of the stairs and said,"Monarchs of the world, please welcome the most powerful person in the world and king of Lima, King Cooper!,". Everyone started clapping and Blaine couldn't see very well. So he moved where he could see and he laid eyes on King Cooper. His heart dropped. He had never seen such a beautiful man in his life. Blue eyes like the sea, tall, muscular, and a smile that gave him goose-bumps The Prince watched as the king made his way down the steps. Blaine knew that moment that he had a crush on the most powerful king in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Prince Blaine was starstruck. He had never seen someone with so much beauty, grace, and charm. Blaine was a virgin and he had never felt anything for another man. He was always so busy in his kingdom that it didn't give him time to think about dating. Either way he couldn't expose who he really was because of what his father's feared could happen. Blaine always thought that his destiny was to be forever alone. To never show the world who he really was because of his royal roots.

King Cooper welcomed his royal guests personally after he came down. Blaine observed the king as he talked with his guests. Tina was busy talking to another royal, that she didn't notice Blaine frozen and staring at the handsome king. After Tina's friend left, she saw Blaine frozen while staring at the king with an expression on his face that she had never seen before from him. "Blaine, are you ok?," she asked anxiously. "Uh...yeah...I'm fine...," he said to the queen. The king approached them both and Blaine hadn't notice because the king came up from behind him to speak with Queen Tina. "Queen Tina, so nice of you to come to my special gathering!, "the royal said to her. "Well thank you for inviting me, "she replied. "My pleasure...and is this your soon to be king?," he asked her while looking at Prince Blaine. "Oh no. This is my friend, Prince Blaine, son of King Everett of NYADA," she informed him. The king eyed the young prince curiously and said, "Well I never knew King Everett had an heir to the throne,". "I'm his only child," the prince managed to say to the king. "You seem like a nice young man and I hope to get to know more from you Prince Blaine, " he said to the young royal. Blaine nodded. "Well it was a pleasure meeting you young prince," he said and extended his hand towards Blaine for a handshake. Blaine eyed his hand for bit before shaking it. Blaine felt goose-bumps as he made contact with the gorgeous man. The king excused himself and went on to greet the rest of the guests.

Soon it was time for the royal banquet. All of the royals entered another giant room with big round tables and chairs. The tables and chairs were made of a dark green rock. Blaine figured that they were made from Colombian emeralds. The king sat with the top royals. King Finn, Queen Rachel, King Sam, Queen Santana, and of course Tina and Blaine. They all dined together and were sharing stories from their kingdoms. King Cooper wanted everyone's attention. He asked them about what they would do if an orphanage was asking for more money and kept on interrupting their everyday duties as a monarch. The orphanage was the only one in the kingdom of Lima and did a great job with poor kids and took great care of them. The workers wanted the king to possibly make the orphanage bigger. Or move it to a bigger building due to the amount of homeless children going in the orphanage. But the king hated giving away money to causes that didn't make him any more powerful or richer. "I'm thinking of demolishing that orphanage...it's causing me too much money to maintain it and I'm getting tired of having to go visit all those needy brats," he arrogantly told the other royals. Everyone agreed and didn't say a word to him. They were all scared of Cooper. They knew what he was capable of doing if someone dared to go against him. But Prince Blaine didn't. And Prince Blaine was not scared to speak his mind when it came to something he believed in. The prince was really brave because he always fights for what he believes in. Even if it meant that he had to stand up to the most powerful king in the world by himself. "Why would you do such a thing to those poor children?, "the prince spoke up. They're orphans, they don't have anywhere to go...you can't...you can't just take away the one thing they have that's close to a home," the prince said concerned. Everyone was staring at him at the table with fear in their eyes because he went against the king's views. "And just who do you think you are to tell me what to do with my kingdom?, " asked Cooper calmly but everyone could hear the intensity in his voice. "What you are doing is wrong...and you know it...why are you so selfish? Aren't you happy with all that you have already?,'' asked the prince. "That is none of your concern," said the king growing more impatient. Prince Blaine began to shake his head in disbelief that someone with so much beauty on the outside, could have the heart to do such a thing."Don't you have a heart?," the prince asked. The king jolted his head up to look at Blaine in the eyes and swallowed hard. Those were the same exact words his queen used to say to him before they married. If anyone made him a kinder person, it was her. She always had made him happy. And before he met her, he was the same way he is now. Maybe even worse. "Don't you have a heart?,'' she asked him one day when he refused to help out a family in need because they asked for too much money. She brought out the good in the king. She made him happy and the people loved her for that. That's why the people cried and mourned her death when she passed away. No one could believe that Queen Quinn had died. The people decided to build a statue in memory of her in Starlet Park to remember their beautiful blonde queen, who had an enormous heart .

Hearing those words made the king feel as if someone had just dumped an ice cold bucket of water on him. He looked into Prince Blaine's eyes and saw something. A sparkle that he hadn't seen on anyone but his loving queen. During that whole time, Blaine had kept on talking. Then Cooper finally spoke up. "Fine". "...Wait...Wha...What did you say?," asked the prince. "Fine...I won't do it...I'll keep the orphanage around and give them all the money that they need," he said looking down. "Don't worry...the kids will be alright," he said finally looking up at Blaine.

Everyone at the table was in disbelief. They had never known anyone that could change the king's mind, or have the balls to stand up to him. No one besides his deceased wife. "You won't demolish the orphanage?, " asked the prince. Cooper just shook his head no and Blaine thanked him for it. Cooper just nodded and got up to leave. The king spent the rest of the evening in his imperial room. He didn't even said goodbye to his guests. Around midnight all the royals started to leave back to their kingdoms.

It had been a week since the royal banquet and Prince Blaine had just gotten back to his mansion from visiting the citizens of NYADA when one of his workers handed him a letter that was sent in the mail to his name. "Well this is odd...no one ever sends me anything, " he thought to himself. He looked at it and it said that it was from the kingdom of Lima. He opened it only to see a handwritten letter inside. He started reading it.

_"Prince Blaine, I want to apologize for my bad behavior during the royal banquet. I also want to thank you for making me change my mind about the orphanage. You have a lot of balls for someone your size to stand up and question the most powerful king in the world. Truth is, no one had ever talked to me in that manner and made me think deeply about the person I was becoming that night. I don't want to be hated by everyone. And you reminded me of someone that I once used to know that once brought out the good in me. Anyway, the whole purpose of this letter is to invite you to my kingdom once again. But this time, you're my only guest. You seem like a bright young man and I want to get some ideas from you about my kingdom. I can't wait until you visit and once again, thank you._

_Sincerely, King Cooper_

Prince Blaine was in shock. He just read that he influenced the king in a way that he wanted to meet up with him. Just the two of them. The most powerful and beautiful king of all time wanted to see him again and said that he couldn't wait to see him. He felt butterflies in his stomach at the thought. He folded the letter and went upstairs to his room to put it up. The next day, he got up and readied himself for the king. He got on his private jet and flew in the direction towards the kingdom of Lima.

_To Be Continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

Prince Blaine was anxious to see the king. He was gathering thoughts into his head. "I still can't believe that the most powerful king in the world wants to see me privately," he thought to himself. The whole plane ride he was lost in thought. "I can't be getting any crazy ideas about me...and the king...,"he whispered to himself. "I can't allow myself to fall for someone that will never feel the same towards me...besides, he straight...and my father would kill me...,"the prince kept on thinking. Blaine forbid himself to fall for Cooper. He did not want to make a fool out of himself in front of him and actually think that maybe King Cooper might be the man of his dreams that he would never have. "Ugh...what's wrong with me!,"he screamed in his head. "Why am I having these thoughts? Just because you met a beautiful man doesn't mean that he wants you!," he thought angrily. Blaine started to drift off. He barely got any sleep the night before and he had gotten up at the crack of dawn just to go see the king. The kingdom of Lima was almost seven hours away from NYADA so he had to be up early in order to get there on time.

Blaine got to the airport later that morning. He rented a car, and drove towards the king's beautiful mansion. The mansion was all the way on the other side of the city, so he drove for almost an hour. By the time he got there, it was close to noon. He entered the gate and told the guard that the king had solicited his presence. Blaine entered the mansion and waited on the king. Suddenly he appeared wearing only a bathrobe. The prince couldn't help himself but admire the gorgeous man in front of him. His hair was wet and he could see his muscular figure through the bathrobe. The bathrobe was blue. It really made his eyes pop, which didn't help Blaine's situation one bit. He was in awe as he saw him walking towards him. "Prince Blaine! It's so good to see you! How you been?," asked the king with that beautiful smile of his on his face. "I'm doing well," he said trying not to make it obvious that he was staring at the king from head to toe. "Well I'm glad that you are," he said. He pulled the prince into a welcoming hug and patted his back. Prince Blaine could smell his aftershave. It sent chills down his spine. Blaine was confused for a bit. He felt like he was meeting a whole new different king from the week before. As if he was two different people. He couldn't believe that this man was the same cold hearted man he had met just days ago. "Listen, uh I'm going to go ahead and get dressed and then I was thinking that I could give you a tour around the kingdom. Does that sound good?," he asked the prince. "Yeah, of course. Sounds great," he replied. "Great so I'll go and get ready and I'll be back as soon as I can,". Blaine nodded and the king turned around and headed towards the stairs. Blaine looked down and his eyes popped at the sight. The king had the biggest round bubble butt he had ever seen! Blaine blushed so much that he thought he looked like a tomato by now. That bathrobe wasn't helping at all. "Oh boy, this is going to be a long day," he said to himself.

The king did not take long at all as he had told Blaine. He exchanged the bathrobe he was wearing to blue collared shirt and black jeans. The king got in his limo with Blaine and took a tour all around the city. Blaine had to admit that he was having fun. It's not everyday that you get to see a beautiful kingdom alongside an incredibly handsome king. The king made a stop to a famous restaurant and invited Blaine to lunch. They sat down and ordered their food and started conversing. "So...tell me more about you Prince Blaine of NYADA. What do you do in your kingdom?," asked the king. Blaine had to admit that he liked it when he called him "Prince Blaine of NYADA". "Well...uh...I basically help out my citizens in everything that I can. I try to stay involved in all activities, festivals, and special events that take place. I also try my best to keep up with the people in need like the homeless shelter, the orphanages, and animal shelters. I usually just try to be there for my people because my father is usually always busy,''. Cooper looked at him carefully. "You seem like that type of person...," he said slowly. "What exactly do you mean?," asked the prince. "Well with the way that you confronted me last week, it seemed like you're the kind of royal that cares more about his people than his own self...,". "Is that a bad thing?," asked Blaine. "Well of course it's not...I actually advise you to stay this way...keep wanting to help. There isn't many of us like you around anymore...,".

Their food arrived and they ate. Blaine was lost in his head thinking while looking down at his drink and playing with the straw. "Why did you want to see me again?," he asked curiously. Cooper stopped half way from putting the fork in his mouth and looked up at Blaine. He put his fork down. "Well...you made me think twice about my actions...and that night...there was something in your eyes that was so convincing, and I don't even know what it was, that made me change my mind...,''. "Who is that person that you said I reminded you of in the letter you sent me?," asked the prince. Cooper took a while to respond. "My wife", he said. "She used to be like you...always helping people and worrying about others. I guess you can say that she brought out the good in me.,". Cooper started to get a little teary. Blaine was curious to see who really was behind all that pretty face. It turns out that Cooper was just a man going through a tough time. Blaine sort of understood his bitterness. Sort of because, he didn't have a clue what it's like to fall in love and lose that person. But he could only guess that he would feel awful like Cooper did.

They left the restaurant and Cooper decided to show Blaine the orphanage that he saved. Turns out Cooper had transferred the orphanage to a bigger place and the kids had nothing but extra room for games and extra rooms to sleep in. Blaine was so happy seeing all the of the smiles on the little ones faces and couldn't believe that Cooper had done this. Cooper then saw it again. That look in Blaine's eyes that reminded him of his wife. But this time he didn't see his wife in Blaine. He saw a young prince with a beautiful soul. He watched as Blaine played with the kids, someone that had never seen before. A kind and beautiful person. Cooper shook his head at his thoughts. "What are you thinking Coop? You're not gay...," he thought to himself. He looked at Blaine having an amazing time and it made his heart twitch. He realized that he had put a smile on that boy's face today. He had made him happy through his actions. And it felt good to make him happy. Cooper just smiled warmly at what was in front of him.

They left the orphanage and Blaine was kind of bummed out about it. The sun was starting to set and they were walking in the street just admiring the city. Cooper didn't visit much often so there were some things that caught his eye as well. But everyone knew him. Everyone knew he was the king. Cooper stopped to buy a smoothie at a local stand and offered one to Blaine and ordered two. "Your Highness", said the man bowing down to Cooper as he ordered. "Could you please give me another smoothie for my friend Prince Blaine?,'' Cooper asked the man. "Oh! Another royal is visiting our beautiful kingdom," said the man in praise. He started to bow down for Blaine but Blaine stopped him from doing so. "Please kind sir, do not bow down. I may be a prince by blood, but I'm still a regular person like you and we're both equals," he told the man. "You're a nice young man,'' said the merchant. Cooper looked at Blaine. Blaine thanked the old man and gave him a big tip. "Wow, why do I feel like you're heart keeps on getting bigger and bigger?," asked Cooper smiling and looking at him. Blaine laughed a little and just drank his smoothie. "I really love it here," said Blaine. "It's beautiful, the people are nice, and they make stupendous smoothies," he said looking at the cup. That made Cooper laugh and he looked at Blaine. "Well if you like it so much then why don't you stay for a while?," he said. Blaine just looked at him. "Well...uh...I don't think that I could,". "Why not?," asked Cooper. "Well because of my people back in NYADA need me...,". "I'm sure a few days won't be bad," said the king. Blaine gave it a thought and got quiet. "Ok...I guess I can stay for a while...," he said. "Good," said Cooper.

They were in the park at night just wondering around and talking when they saw a shooting star. "Look! A shooting star!," shouted Blaine. He closed his eyes and made a wish. Cooper did the same and kept walking. Soon they were walking down a hill to get to the mansion. There were street lights but the road was kind of bad. Then suddenly Blaine tripped. Cooper grabbed his arm but couldn't hold him. Blaine fell and Cooper landed on top of him. Blaine opened his eyes once he was on the ground and he saw two beautiful eyes looking down on him. Their faces were only centimeters apart. Cooper was breathing heavy and looked all over Blaine's face. Blaine's heart was pounding inside of him. Then suddenly he noticed that Cooper started to get closer slowly. Blaine thought he was dreaming. Then he felt the softest lips ever on his. Cooper kissed him slowly and Blaine responded. Blaine saw fireworks and couldn't believe it that King Cooper was kissing him oh so passionately.

_To Be Continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

Prince Blaine was feeling the most beautiful sensation he had ever felt. His lips were burning from pleasure. His heart was pounding like it was about to explode. He completely forgot about everything around him. He forgot about his kingdom, his people, and the fact that the most powerful king of all time was on top of him tasting his mouth. He saw fireworks. The scratches on his hands didn't even hurt from the fall. He didn't even notice he was bleeding a little bit. All he could feel were those beautiful smooth lips on him making him feel amazing. His blood pressure went up. His breathing got heavy. He could smell Cooper's cologne and it went straight to his head.

After a long passionate and moist kiss, Cooper needed to take a breath and slowly parted from the prince's lips. Their foreheads were touching and their noses rubbing together. Both of them breathing heavily. Blaine slowly opened his eyes. He looked into Cooper's deep blue sapphires. He saw lust, sex, and confusion. Cooper was analyzing Blaine's face hesitantly. Blaine was staring into Cooper trying to believe what had just happened. Then Blaine slowly touched Cooper's face. Cooper closed his eyes at the feeling and let out a heavy sigh. Cooper opened his eyes and started to grasp more of reality. He stared into Blaine's eyes and took Blaine's hand and pulled it off his face. He got up slowly while putting his hand on his head. He left Blaine on the ground and leaned his head on a street lighting pole. Blaine got up slowly and stared at Cooper's back. "What just happened?," asked the king in low a worried tone. Blaine took a while to answer. "Uhh...I don't know...," said the prince looking at the ground. Blaine knew that this was a mistake. He had just kissed the most powerful king in the world and it all felt so perfect but all too impossible. He started to think about what would happen if people were to find out. His father would be miserable. What if King Everett was right? What if his people would overthrow him? He could lose everything. He thought about King Cooper. How He had just lost his queen not too long ago and he was already kissing another being? He wondered what everyone would think and say if they were to find out that the most powerful king in the world had kissed another royal prince. Blaine was lost in thought at all the tragedies that could happen. He then looked up at Cooper still leaning on the pole. "...I-I-I'm sorry," Blaine blurted out. "I didn't mean for this to happen...,". Cooper started to shift and turned around. He looked into Blaine's eyes. Cooper's eyes were red. He had a serious look on his face. He let out a big frustrated sigh and looked at the ground. "...I think that...it's best to forget...this thing that occurred..., " He said looking at Blaine. "This was a mistake...it didn't mean anything...right?," He asked. Blaine just blinked and He had to admit that he did feel something during that kiss. A burning sensation that he had never felt before. His mouth was still on fire. "Uhh...yeah...of course...it...didn't mean anything...," he said swallowing hard while looking at the ground. "Cooper...I think...that it's best that I leave to NYADA...," Blaine said. Cooper quickly looked up at him with concerned eyes. "I have a lot stuff to get done back home and I think that I should leave in the morning,". Cooper just nodded and looked back down. Cooper had to admit that he was confused. His heart was pounding and his mind was all over the place. He had never felt anything like that before. When he kissed Blaine, he forgot about everything. He forgot his name, who he was, and all his worries. Cooper was on fire. That was the most passionate kiss he had ever experienced. But at the same time, he knew he wasn't gay. He tried hard not to believe it. "There's no way the most powerful king in the world can be gay...,'' he thought to himself. "Everything that I have ever worked for would be ruined and gone...,". "Even if I am gay, people sure as hell will not find out...,". Cooper snapped back to reality. "We should head back to the mansion and cure your wounds," he said to Blaine giving him a weak smile. Blaine just nodded and said ok and followed him. The whole way back they didn't say a word. They didn't even come close to each other. It was just the stars, the sound of footsteps, and their hearts pulsating inside them trying to tell them that there's something starting to grow between them. But their heads were too strong to pay any attention to what they felt when they touched. They each believed that they would never feel the same as the other. And that it would never happen. Blaine thought because he couldn't let his father down and because he knew Cooper would never feel the same way. With Cooper it was because he didn't want to lose everything he had. He didn't want to lose his empire and his title. To this point, Cooper doesn't know that Blaine is gay. Right now more than ever he is not going to tell Cooper that he's gay. After what just happened, he thought that Cooper might not take it too well. He had thought about telling him soon because they were becoming such good friends. That night Blaine slept in one of the many empty rooms in the mansion. He got up early in the morning to leave to his homeland. He never even said anything to the king. By the time Cooper woke up, Blaine was miles away from Lima on his way back to his precious kingdom.

_To Be Continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

It had been days, weeks, and even months. Before you know it, a year had passed and Prince Blaine and King Cooper hadn't seen or talked to each other since the day of the kiss. Prince Blaine had accomplished so many things in his kingdom. He had managed to build three orphanages for the children of NYADA. He also funded a new animal shelter in the kingdom. All the things he did only made his people love him more and more because his kindness. If he was loved before, now people couldn't live without him. He had kept himself extremely busy and occupied. It was all for one reason. To stop thinking about Cooper. He knew he had gotten feelings for the man. Before, it was just a simple crush. Now, it was more than a crush. Now he knew that if he saw him, all that would come to mind would be that passionate kiss that they both shared that night. Blaine knew that he couldn't see him again. He didn't want any trouble right now. Besides, all that mattered to him now was his people and their well being.

Cooper had been busy in his kingdom as well. After the whole incident with Blaine, he managed to keep up with the orphanage and kept making sure that they got all they needed. He even managed to open a charity that helped people with lost a loved ones. The charity helped people psychologically and financially so they could start over and it helped them cope with the death of friends and family. Cooper had been trying to be a better person. There were days when he went to the orphanage and thought of Blaine. One time, a little 8 year old girl went up to him and asked,"Where's that handsome man that was with you when you came to visit us?,". Cooper didn't know what to say to the little sweet girl. " Uhh...well he isn't from this place...he had to go back to his kingdom.," . "Oh, well when is he coming back? I really liked him. So did everyone else.," said the green eyed girl. " I can't answer that sweetie. I don't know if he's ever going to come back.," Cooper stated. " Is he your boyfriend?," the girl said suddenly. Cooper's eyes widened. He got down to her level and looked at her curiously. "Now why would you say that?," the king asked. "Well...with the way you were looking at him when he was playing with us was pretty convincing to me that you liked him.," the little girl said playfully. Cooper smiled warmly and looked at her. "We're just friends...well...I don't know if we still are...," Cooper said looking to the ground. "Why do you say that?," asked the girl curiously with her teddy bear in her arms. "Well he sort of left because something happened between us...and...I didn't do anything to stop him I guess...," Cooper said realizing the words that had just escaped his mouth. "Well that's too bad...everyone here like him. By the looks of it, it seems to me that you do too.," the girl said smiling sweetly. She left and Cooper stood trying to realize what he had just said to the little girl.

And so that's how things went. They both knew that that night would never leave their minds. That the tingling sensation that they felt when they embraced each other will come back whenever they thought of one another. That the fire was still burning inside them. That no matter how much they tried, the slightest thing can trigger their brain to make them remember. Blaine believed that he was interested in a man that would never lay eyes on him. A straight man. A straight, beautiful, powerful man. The most powerful king to be exact. Blaine just thought that Cooper had only kissed him cause it was in the moment. Besides, he told Blaine that the kiss didn't mean anything at all and Blaine believed him. After all the passion that Cooper had kissed with, Blaine was still convinced that Cooper didn't feel not one thing for him. But he was oh so wrong in that aspect.  
Cooper knew deep down that he had feelings for Blaine. It took one day together with him to make him see the prince with different eyes. Cooper's feelings weren't as strong as Blaine's, but they were still their. Cooper was more confused than anything. He still couldn't believe that he had kissed another man. A man he barely knew. A man that he had known for a week. Cooper was at his office in his mansion one day signing documents when a thought came to his head. A thought that had obviously taken him a year to realize it. "How could I have been so blind?!," he whispered to himself. He put the pen down on his office desk and laid back on his leather chair with his glasses still on. "Prince Blaine...kissed me back...why am I just now realizing this?,". He took his glasses off and bit on them thinking to himself. ''Hm...I can't believe I missed that detail...he really kissed me back!," he said again. ''No...but that doesn't mean...that...Blaine is gay...does it?," he asked himself curiously. "Of course it doesn't Cooper! Don't be ridiculous.,'' he said. Now he was more confused than ever. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine the moment. The fall, the look in Blaine's eyes, the kiss, the heavy breathing, and the look on Blaine's face when he told him that the kiss meant nothing to him. Cooper opened his eyes. He rubbed his head feeling frustrated. "What's wrong with me...," he whispered.

It was soon time for King Cooper's annual banquet again. Blaine could not believe it had been a year already when his father told him. One day, Blaine was reading a book on the sofa in the downstairs living room of the mansion when he heard his father calling him. "Blaine! Where are you son?,''. "Yes father. I'm in here!,". "Oh, there you are son. I need to talk to you son," said the king. " Sure. About what?," asked the prince putting his book down. "I need you to come with me to King Cooper's annual banquet," said the king. Blaine's heart dropped when he heard the name. He was frozen. The last thing he wanted was to go through another awkward moment with Cooper when he saw him again at his mansion. "What's wrong son? You look like you just saw a ghost.,'' said his father. "Oh, no father...you just surprised me that's all. I just figured that...you were...going to go by yourself this year. Like you always have.,". "Well yeah...that was the plan...but we haven't spent any time together lately and I thought that this would be a great opportunity. Plus all of the other royals liked you. They told me. They said that you're a fine young prince that they want to see how you have been doing.,". Blaine was lost at thought. He really did not want to do this. Well part of him did, but the other part was terrified. "Father, do you really want to me to go with you?," he asked him curiously. "Yes son. I want every royal to know that you are my son. The young prince that is going to rule this beautiful island by the name of NYADA one day. But not too soon you know, he said jokingly. I'm only 37 years old.,". "...Alright father...I guess I'll go.," he said with a smile on his face because of what his father had said to him. Blaine got goose bumps as he said that he was going. Soon his father left and gave him a hug and a pat on the back. "Well...I guess I'll see you there Cooper...wow...I can't believe it's been a year since we first saw each other.," said the prince to himself. "I guess I was going to have face my fears sooner or later...

Blaine was getting ready for the banquet. He had taken a shower and had gotten his new tux ready. His tux was a sort of burgundy brownish color with a black glittery bow tie. It didn't look too glittery. It looked sophisticated. He thought he looked nice once he had it on. He tried his best to smell really good. He was so anxious. At least he knew that Tina was going to be there. He had told her everything. They text each other all the time. He knew she would help him get through this. And so they flew all the way to the kingdom of Lima. They arrived at the mansion. Everything was exactly how Blaine remembered. He felt like he had only been there just yesterday. Just like the year before they were waiting on the king. King Everett was speaking with royal friends. Blaine was with Queen Tina sitting together. Blaine was more calm with Tina with him. He had to go to the bathroom so he told a worker to show him where the bathroom was. They walked to the closest bathroom downstairs. After Blaine used the bathroom he looked around and there weren't any people around. Something made him want to look around the mansion. He knew he would get in trouble if someone were to catch him but he was curious to look around the king's mansion. Besides he knew that Cooper would be coming out in the other room any minute so he doubted he would run into him. He saw stairs at the end of the hallway and went up. Blaine walked to the end of the hallway upstairs. He reached golden double doors. "I wonder what's in here... " said the prince. He opened the door slowly and saw a humongous room. A giant bed, sofa, and lots of space. He saw a closet door open and could see in it. He saw lines of clothes hanging and lots of pairs of shoes on under the hanging clothes. He was in awe. He heard a shower running. He looked around and saw another door. "Oh shit! I'm in Cooper's room!," he whispered loudly. He got closer to the door of the bathroom and made sure Cooper was still showering. He looked around. His bow tie was bothering him because it was becoming undone. He started to fix it and took it off and put it on the bed. Then suddenly the shower ceased. "Oh crap I better get out of here!," said the prince. He panicked and started to run out. He ran into a beautiful vase when he turned around towards the door and knocked it down. The vase shattered on the floor. "Damnit!," he whispered loudly. "Who's there?," said a voice from the room. Blaine heard footsteps and ran out as fast as possible. When Cooper opened the door, Blaine had disappeared. Cooper heard footsteps running in the hallway and he ran into the broken vase on the ground. "What the hell?," he said looking down. He opened the bedroom door and didn't see anyone in the hallways.

Blaine got to the waiting room out of breathe. "Oh my goodness Blaine! Why are you so out of breath? And what took you so long? You couldn't find the bathroom?," asked Tina. " Uhh no...I just...I just got lost on the way here that's all," said the prince. "Oh...and you ran here?," asked the queen sounding confused. "I...uhh...,". The prince didn't know what to say. "Hey where's your bow tie?," asked the queen pointing at his neck. "What?!," asked Blaine touching his neck looking for it quickly. He then realized that he had left it in Cooper's room. "Oh man...crap!," said the prince. Suddenly a horn blew. Everyone stood up. Blaine had a perfect view of the top of the stairs this time. The man presented King Cooper and the king walked out to view. Everyone clapped. Blaine stood frozen looking at the beautiful man in awe. His heart was racing as if it was about to burst into flames. Cooper was looking around from the top of the stairs to see his guest. Suddenly he noticed Blaine in the far back staring dead at him. Cooper's heart jumped out of his chest. His knees got weak and started trembling. After a year had gone by, they finally laid eyes on each other once again. Blaine started to get more nervous as Cooper made his way down the stairs. Blaine had realized that Cooper was wearing his glittery bow tie.

_To Be Continued..._


	6. Chapter 6

Prince Blaine was swallowing hard. He felt as if he were swallowing pieces of broken glass. He was mesmerized at the sight before him. A strong and beautiful king, the one king he really liked, was wearing his glittery bow tie. Blaine had to admit that the thought of the king wearing something of his turned him on a little bit. He started to gather his thoughts. He started to think that maybe the king knew it was his and that he was taunting him in a way, but Blaine knew that that couldn't be possible. He was sure that the king didn't see him in that room. Blaine just couldn't take his eyes off of him. And neither could the king. They both made eye contact for quite some time. No one really noticed. Soon the king broke away and started to greet his guest and turned the other way from where the prince was. "Hello! Earth to Blaine! Is anyone in there?". Blaine started to blink fast and shook his head a little. Little did he know that Tina had been waving her hand in his face for quite some time now. "Oh wow Blaine, does he really catch your attention that much?" asked the queen. Blaine didn't say anything. He couldn't really think of any words to say really. "You never told me where your bow tie was". Blaine just raised his finger slowly and pointed straight at the king that was greeting his royal guests. Tina turned in the direction and saw the king. At first she didn't know what Blaine meant by pointing at him and then she realized that King Cooper was wearing her best friend's bow tie. Her eyes grew wider and turned quickly to face Blaine again. Blaine gave her an innocent shrug with a crooked smile. "Care to explain to me what Cooper is doing wearing your bow tie?" she whispered loudly. "Well...lets just say that I left it in his room...". The prince said looking at the floor shyly. "You went in his room! Wait but how...that's why you were so out of breath! You had just gotten out of his room running back towards here and you forgot your tie!". Blaine started laughing sarcastically. "Oh Tina, you know me so well!", he said guiltily. "Blaine, what were you thinking! Look what you have gotten yourself into!". "You know what the worst part is Tina?" asked Blaine. She looked at him curiously and asked him what. "The worst part is that that tie happens to be the tie that my father hand selected for me to be my Christmas present last year". Tina's mouth fell open. Blaine got chills. All he could do was pray that his father would not notice the tie when Cooper went up to him. Blaine saw his father making his way through the crowd towards him. "Hey son! There you are. Come. I want you to be by my side when King Cooper greets me". Blaine stood frozen looking back at Tina not knowing what to do. Tina just stood there looking at him not knowing what to say to prevent him from taking Blaine with him. "Excuse us Queen Tina", he said before she could say anything. He took his son's hand and dragged him through the crowd. Blaine was starting to sweat of anxiety. His heart rate accelerated through the roof. He felt like he was turning crimson red. Soon he saw Cooper in the distance. They were walking towards him. Soon enough they were standing right behind him waiting for him to finish talking to Queen Rachel. Soon he turned around. He jumped as soon as he turned to face Blaine. Blaine wasn't looking in his direction when he turned around. He didn't want to make eye contact with the king because he knew he didn't want to make him feel awkward. Blaine was looking to the side and trying to look at the floor as well. "King Cooper! Thank you so much for the invitation this year! I'm delighted to be here". Cooper shook his hand taking glances back at Blaine. "I'm sure you remember my son. Prince Blaine. "Oh well of course I do", said the king. Blaine lifted his head up and shook the king's hand slowly. Blaine felt as if his hand was burning from the touch of their skin. He looked into Cooper's eyes and his heart erupted. He felt a magnetic attraction that was making him want to relive what had happened that dark and beautiful night in the park. Blaine then slowly shifted to look at his bow tie and lifted his gaze again and just delivered a fake smile. They finally let go of each other slowly. "It's always a pleasure to have you here in Lima, King Everett", Cooper said to Blaine's father. "The same goes for you young prince", he said turning towards Blaine. He smiled at Blaine. Blaine just slowly nodded and smiled back. "Please, enjoy the rest of the evening", said the king and turned towards his other guests gracefully. After he left, Blaine looked at his father. He didn't notice the bow tie. Blaine was relieved. He let out a heavy sigh in relief. He started to think of what had just happened. He slowly lifted his right hand and looked at it in awe. He didn't know why, but his hand was hot. He felt it heating up. He then thought of Cooper's smile. His heart jumped. He saw that face of an angel smile at him. Days ago he thought that he would never see that beautiful smile again. Now that he had gotten a slight taste of his smile, he couldn't stop thinking about him.

Blaine went to look for Tina because she was probably worried about him. He found her and explained everything to her from start to finish. She saw the look on the prince's face when he told her everything about what happened with King Cooper. Her heart warmed up. She had realized that her best friend has a sweet crush. That he really liked this man. She had never heard Blaine talk about another guy. "Blaine, can I ask you something?". "Uh...yeah. Sure", said the prince. "Do you really like Cooper?". "Uh..well...". Blaine started to turn like a red apple. "Well...yeah...I kind of do. I guess...", Blaine said. "No, you don't just kind of like him. You really like him Blaine. Look how red you're turning just talking about him!". Tina smiled and thought that it was cute. "Blaine, are you absolutely sure that he isn't interested in you? I mean, he did kiss you first! No straight man just kisses another guy out of no where just like that", said the queen. "What? Of course Cooper is straight! I know that he regrets ever kissing me. I know that it was a mistake. He said that it was a mistake Tina", Blaine said looking down. Tina moved from her seat to go sit next to him and hugged him. "Well, it's his loss then. He doesn't know what he's talking about. He's missing out on an extraordinary guy that any man would be lucky to have", she said to him in a warm embrace. Blaine looked at her with a shy smile and said thanks. Blaine was starting to think twice about actually being there. He wanted to leave but he didn't want to leave without his father. He thought that it would be rude to just go and leave him here. He had no choice but to stay and make it through the night. All he had to do was avoid Cooper the best he could. He felt like he needed to relax and just breathe. "I need some fresh air", he said to Tina. Tina nodded and he walked outside towards the garden. He sat on a wooden bench looking at the moon. He closed his eyes and just breathed slowly. He could hear the wind blowing throughout the dark skies. He could hear the leaves rustling at the touch of the wind. He heard the water in the fountain falling. He felt much better now. He slowly opened his eyes. He sat quietly and just admired the beauty of the full moon.

Blaine had been sitting outside in the cool breeze when he started to he hear footsteps behind him. He was about to get up when suddenly, he heard a familiar voice. "Excuse me, sir? You are not supposed to be here. Why aren't you inside enjoying the evening?". Blaine's body tensed up. It was Cooper. Cooper hadn't recognized him because of the low lighting in the garden. Blaine started to panic quickly and he could feel his heart racing again. He slowly got up and turned around to face Cooper. Cooper looked surprised and tried to say something but was hesitating. Blaine stood there frozen as if he were a statue that belonged to the garden. "Uh...Pr-prince..Blaine...I'm sorry I...I didn't know it was you that was sitting there" said the king nervously. "No...no don't apologize. I shouldn't have been out here anyways", the prince responded. They felt awkward. Little they knew that it wasn't what happened between them that makes them nervous, instead it's each other. Deep down they both felt the same way about each other. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be out here. I...should be getting back inside", said the prince starting to make his way back inside. "No...wait...". Blaine froze at the words he had heard. "I believe we need to talk Blaine". Blaine slowly turned around to see the king walking towards him slowly. "Blaine, if we don't talk, this awkwardness is never going to go away", said the king. Blaine looked down. When he looked up Cooper was already close to him. There they stood looking directly into each other. Both a nervous wreck. "Maybe we should sit down for this", Cooper said. Blaine nodded and sat down next to the king on the bench. "Blaine...I want you to know that I am sorry. I'm sorry that I let what happened between us get in the way of our friendship. I'm sorry that I never told you that. There hasn't been one day that I've been to the orphanage that the kids haven't asked about you. I'm sorry of what I did to you. I'm sorry that I...I'm sorry...that...I...kissed you", Cooper said hesitating looking at Blaine. Blaine could see agony and disappointment in his eyes. He truly thought that it was his fault. Blaine was not going to sit there and hear what he was hearing. "Don't...Cooper. Don't blame yourself. Nothing was your fault. There's no one to blame for what happened. It...just happened and it wasn't anyone's fault. If you ask me...uh...it's something not worth apologizing for...it wasn't a mistake to me", Blaine said looking not believing what he had just said. Cooper quickly turned to looks at him. "Wha...what do you mean by that?". Blaine stiffened. He had to get this out now because he just couldn't take it any longer. "Cooper...I'm gay. I've always been gay. All my life. I didn't want to tell you because my father told me to keep it a secret. He said that if I would tell anyone, the people would revolt. I'm so sorry. I really like you Cooper. You're an extraordinary guy that's been really nice to me. Ever since that kiss, you're always on my mind. After I left from here, there wasn't one day that I didn't think of you and what happened. I tried everything to forget you, but nothing worked. I didn't ask for this to happen, but now that it did, this feeling won't go away. I couldn't stop thinking of you". Cooper looked at him shockingly. "I know you think that I'm weird and that nothing that I just said meant anything to you, but I just had to tell you". Cooper had his mouth open and couldn't find any words in his vocabulary to speak. "I'm sorry Cooper this is so embarrassing. You probably don't want to talk anymore" Blaine said getting up and starting to walk back inside. Just as soon as he was going to take another step, Cooper grabbed his wrist and turned him around. Blaine was taken by surprise. He turned to see Cooper looking down on him. He looked into his blue eyes that sparkled in the moonlight. Cooper was breathing heavy. "The truth is, I feel exactly...the same way Blaine. I couldn't stop thinking about you. I don't know if I'm gay or not, but this feeling that I have for you is like nothing I've ever felt before". Cooper pulled Blaine close. So close that their bodies were now touching. Their foreheads were touching and their hearts exploding. They were both breathing heavily. Cooper touched the back of Blaine's head and brought their face closer. Cooper could smell his cologne. He felt butterflies in his stomach. He opened his eyes to look into Blaine's honey nectar eyes. Then he kissed Blaine. The kiss was even better than the first. They were grabbing each other's hair. Blaine's head was pounding along with his heart. Cooper felt like he had never kissed anyone before. They stood there under the moon lit sky kissing passionately and sweetly like the whole world around them didn't exist anymore.

_To Be Continued..._


	7. Chapter 7

The wind was whispering. The moon was shining down on the concrete. The golden fountain was pouring water gracefully and elegantly. There was no motion to be seen except for the trees rocking back and forth from the wind, and the water cascading diligently. All that was in motion was two men in the middle of a nature. Two men that felt as if they had been lost and had just found themselves in the other. Two men that were gushing with passion. Two extremely exquisite men reconnecting with the other.  
Blaine could not believe what was happening. He felt like he was in a dream. He felt his whole body falling asleep. He was numb from head to toe. His lips were burning. He could taste spearmint on his mouth. He could inhale the scent of a man that made his knees weak. He could run his fingers through the incredibly smooth locks of hair that belonged to a powerful king. It felt perfect to him. The moment was perfect.  
Cooper had never felt this rush of adrenaline flow through his body before. He had never wanted to kiss another being more than he did with Blaine. He wanted to hold him in his arms and feel his lips on his. He wanted to put his hands on his body and explore. He wanted to taste and feel the fire. He wanted it to burn. He wanted him. He wanted the exhilarating feeling that he had once felt before on that dark summer night a year before in the park. Once again, he felt it. This time though, not one doubt crossed his head telling him that it was a mistake. It felt right. Like he was right were he was supposed to be.  
They had been kissing for what felt hours. Only a few minutes had gone by, but to them, those few minutes felt like the best few minutes life had ever given them. Cooper felt like he needed to breathe. He slowly started to part from Blaine's mouth. He had his hand on the back of Blaine's head. He put his forehead on his. He gracefully opened his eyes. Blaine did the same. They looked at each other and examined each other curiously. Soon they both started to smile for some reason. Cooper giggled quietly.  
"You gonna tell me that this was another mistake?", Blaine asked jokingly and smiling.  
Cooper took his left hand and caressed Blaine's cheek slowly while smiling at him. "No", he whispered soothingly.  
Blaine just smiled. His heart warmed up and he could still hear the blood pumping loudly in his head. They sat back down after. They sat there for a while motionless and in silence. Blaine was resting his head on Cooper's shoulder looking into the stars while Cooper had Blaine's hand interlocked with his. He was rubbing his thumb against Blaine's romantically.  
"Hey Cooper?", Blaine said interrupting the silence.  
"Yeah?", he responded.  
"Can I ask you a question?".  
"Why yes you certainly can my young prince", he said.  
"What did you wish for when we saw that shooting star a year ago when we were in the park? ", he asked with all the curiosity in the world.  
"It's supposed to be a secret Blaine", he responded with a smile on his face.  
"Well I just want to know what a strong and beautiful king like you could possibly wish for".  
"Well if you're just dying to know, then I'll just tell you then, he said mockingly to Blaine.  
"I wished...I wished that I could find someone that would make me happy again...someone that would make me a better person. A person of good. Someone that would put a smile on my face everytime we are together".  
The prince listened as Cooper spoke the words. His heart warmed up at the words. He started to realize and see just how sweet and beautiful Cooper really was. Blaine then lifted his head to look at Cooper straight in the eyes.  
"You say it as if you've found that someone", Blaine said.  
"Well that's because I somehow feel like I have in a way", responded the king.  
Blaine gave him a curious and wondering look.  
"Blaine...the way you make me feel is...different. I never in my life have felt this way before. When I see you...it's like my world collapses. When I look into your eyes, I can't help but admire your good looks. Every little thing and detail reminds me of you. Reminds me of your face. Your scent. Your voice. Your lips. It's like as if you have been super glued to my brain or something. You're an amazing human being Blaine. You're not just handsome, you're much more. You're sweet, funny, generous, thoughtful, humble, and just extraordinary. You opened my eyes Blaine...and most importantly, you opened my heart".  
Blaine was sitting trying to digest what he was hearing. Words of an angel. Words that his ears never heard before until now. He never thought that Cooper would be the one saying these things to him. His eyes started to get watery. He looked down and took Cooper's hands in his.  
"Wow...thank you. Thank you for your words. I never thought that I would hear that from anyone. I feel like I mean something to someone. I feel hope. I just want to say that I feel exactly the same way about you Cooper. Everything about you stayed with me. You marked me. Since the first time I saw you, I felt a connection with you. I don't know if you did, but I sure as hell did. And that night in the park, I wished that I would forget about you. I wished that I could destroy the feelings I was getting for you. I wanted them gone...because I knew you were straight. I knew you would never feel the same. I knew that I didn't have a chance and that there was no hope. I thought it was a simple wish. I didn't want any trouble with my father and my kingdom. I just wanted to keep the people I love happy. Now that I'm sitting here and hearing you say those words just...just makes me regret that wish".  
Just as Blaine was about to say another word, Cooper quickly pulled him in and kissed him. The same feeling took over. It was burning red. They parted and Cooper stared at him with piercing eyes. They went back to their old position. Blaine laid his head on his shoulder again while Cooper had his arm around him.  
"Just for the record, I believe that I made the right wish...and I don't regret it", the king said.  
Blaine smiled in the dark and just enjoyed the moment. They both savored the moment because they knew that they couldn't stay outside forever and just cuddle. Cooper had royal guests from all over the world visiting his kingdom. He had to go back.  
"Blaine, I definitely wouldn't mind staying here with you, but it's getting late. I'm sure everyone is about to start to leave back to their kingdoms. I'm sure your father is looking for you as well."  
"Tina knows I'm here. She probably told him that I just came out for some air. He likes to give me privacy."  
"Either way, we should head back inside."  
Cooper started to get up and Blaine remained seated. Cooper turned around and held out his hand to help Blaine. Blaine took his hand and Cooper pulled him close to put his arms around him.  
"I want to take things slow Blaine. I want to savor the moments. I'm still new to this. I've never felt these things for another guy and I'm not quite sure how things go when two guys are together."  
"So...we're together now? Does that mean that...that you're my...boyfriend?", Blaine asked.  
"I guess so..yeah. I am your boyfriend Prince Blaine. And you are mine.", Cooper said landing one last kiss on his lips.  
With that, Cooper went back in the mansion and left Blaine outside. After a while Blaine went back inside as well. Blaine was taken aback that almost everyone had almost left already. Just a few royals remained. Cooper was speaking to King Everett when Blaine walked in. King Everett was saying his farewells and appreciations to Cooper.  
"Well there you are Blaine! You missed out on everything son. Come on it's time to head back the hotel. We'll take flight in the morning due to it being so late already. Have you properly said your farewell to the king?"  
Blaine just blinked and looked back and forth between his father and Cooper. "Uh...thank you...King Cooper. Thank you for having us and it's been a pleasure being in your presence."  
Blaine and Cooper just looked at each other. Blaine shook Cooper's hand nervously because his father was watching. Cooper acted as if nothing had happened a few hours ago in the garden. Blaine couldn't help but give him a smile.  
"Alright time to go son. Thank you again King Cooper!", King Everett said while turning towards the door. Blaine managed to look back before they left and he saw Cooper standing there with his hands in his pockets. Cooper was starting to turn around but before he did, he winked at Blaine. Blaine started to blush.  
Later that night, Cooper was in his imperial room undressing. He was only in his boxers briefs and his long sleeve shirt. He started to undo the bow tie when he smelled something. He smelled Blaine's scent. He thought he was going crazy. He took the tie off and he smelled it. He closed his eyes as he breathed in the chemicals. He thought of Blaine. Then he realized that Blaine didn't have a bow tie on and he put the missing puzzle pieces together. He smiled and chuckled to himself.  
"So it was Prince Blaine that broke my expensive vase and left his bow tie here.", he said with a smile on his face.  
Two days later, Blaine was walking in the streets of NYADA. He was taking his daily stroll and greeting his people. He walked into a coffee shop and sat down at a table. He was drawing in his sketch book when someone came up to him. "Excuse me but is this seat taken?", said the man.  
"Um no. You sit there if you like", Blaine said not looking up. He was so into his drawing.  
"So do you love drawing?", asked the man. "Well yeah I love it.", responded the prince.  
A few minutes later, after a long silence, the man started speaking again. He pulled something out of his travel bag. "Oh and I'm positive that this belongs to you", he said while putting the object to Blaine's side on the table. Blaine looked at it from the corner of his eyes and turned to it to make sure he wasn't seeing things. He quickly put his drawing and pencil down and took it in his hand. It was his black glittery bow tie.  
Blaine slowly started to look up and saw his boyfriend with his hand on the table holding up his head. He had his eyes on him with a soft and warm smile on his face.  
"Hey! So nice of you to notice me!", Cooper said sarcastically. Blaine blushed a deep red. "Cooper...what are you doing here?", he asked starting to smile. "Oh I just wanted to surprise my boyfriend in a special way. You know, the same reason anyone else would travel seven hours on a plane to another kingdom."  
Blaine chuckled at his sense of humor. He thought Cooper looked so cute. He was wearing a hat with his glasses and a blue t-shirt and some jeans. He looked like a real tourist. He honestly did not look like the most powerful king in the world. No one could've guessed that he was a king.  
"So...whatcha you doing?", Cooper asked like a little kid while trying to see the sketch pad.  
"Oh! This? Oh nothing. I'm just drawing something. No big deal. Nothing that you want to see.", he said starting to put it away.  
"What! Of course I want to see! I didn't know you could draw? C'mon let me take a look."  
Blaine fought so Cooper wouldn't see it but he lost. Cooper sat down and looked at every drawing in every page and was amazed by the artistry and talent. He than came saw a drawing that caught his attention. It was a drawing of him. Blaine had drawn his face. He was smiling in the drawing. He had gotten every detail.  
"Blaine...wow. You're just amazing. The more I get to know you, the more lucky I feel to have met you. You're just great."  
Blaine blushed and thanked him. They left the coffee shop and Blaine started to give Cooper a tour of his kingdom. They had a great day. They went to the fair, they took pictures, they had lunch together, and they went to go see a movie. Everything seemed perfect. Blaine was the happiest he's ever been.  
Soon twilight had come and it was getting late. Blaine and Cooper had arrived at Blaine's mansion. They were in the garden.  
"I still can't believe you flew all the way out here just to come and see me.", Blaine said to the king as they were walking and holding hands.  
"Well believe it. I came all the way out here for you. Just you. I guess you can call today...our first date? If that's ok with you of course."  
"I wouldn't call this anything else. Thank you Cooper. You make me feel amazing. This is the happiest I've ever been. You just put a smile on my face everytime I see you. I had a great day. One of the best days of my life.", he said smiling while looking up at the blue eyed king.  
All day they hadn't hold hands. They hadn't even kissed because of the people around them. But now they were alone in the garden and it was the perfect moment for a kiss. Cooper pulled Blaine closer and kissed him.  
A few seconds later, they heard a loud scream that sounded like agony, pain, and anger put together. It caused them to jump and and drift apart. They turned around and were horrified at what was standing before them. There, in the garden, was standing King Everett.

_To Be Continued_...


	8. Chapter 8

**I would like to take this time and just say thank you to everyone. Thanks to those that left reviews! Love all of your thoughts and comments! In two and a half months of creating this story, it already has gotten almost a thousand views. I never thought people from across the world would read my work. I am very grateful you guys! Thank you! Special thanks to winstons1984 for the great feedback and support! Thank you for reading my thoughts and fantasies. Please keep on leaving reviews! When I write, I don't just think of me, but I also think about what would you guys like. Thanks again! Deeply appreciate your support. **

* * *

The prince of NYADA was horrified. His face quickly turned snow pale. His own father had seen him kissing the most powerful king in the world.

"Father I...I can explain. Please let me explain."

"There is nothing to explain Blaine! Look at you! In the arms of another man! For Gods sake Blaine! Didn't you listen when I told you not to do this? Why Blaine? Why did you disobey me? Is this what you want for us? Do you want everyone in the world to see me as a king that has a gay son? Do want us to be the joke of the year? Answer me!", he screamed at his son loudly.

Blaine was looking down while his eyes were turning red and watery. He had nothing to say. He felt horrible because he disobeyed his father.

"And you! You son of a bitch! How dare you seduce my son! I thought you were straight! You lost you're queen! How can you take advantage of my son like this just to make yourself feel better!", King Everett screamed at Cooper.

"He didn't do anything! He didn't seduce me and he's definitely not taking advantage of me!", the prince reacted.

Blaine was in shock after he said it. He had just yelled at his own father because he looked like he was about to punch Cooper. The last thing he wanted was for Cooper to get hurt because of him. Cooper was looking at him. He had a look of sympathy on his face.

"Blaine...Blaine you are my son. I love you with all my heart. I've given you everything you have ever needed and wanted. I try every day to be a good father to you and this is how you repay me? I just can't believe it. You've stained our family for life. You betrayed me."

"With all do respect King Everett, let me be the first to tell you that you do not love your son", Cooper finally spoke.

Blaine finally looked at him and was shocked at the way he had responded to his father. He was taking a stand. He was defending Blaine.

"Who the hell are you to tell me how I feel about my own son!"

"Your sons boyfriend! That's who! And unlike you, I accept him for him. I understand him. I care about him. If you really loved Blaine like you say you do, then you wouldn't care about what people say! You would support him all the way and defend him from anyone and anything. But instead you blame him for just being himself? You scream at him and make him feel bad just because he feels happy? What kind of a father are you? The kind that would make his own son miserable just so he can be happy? I'm sorry but that's not a father in my book. You should be proud of the son you have. He's an incredible man."

"I don't have to listen to you! I..", King Everett started saying.

"I am not finished!", Cooper responded.

King Everett jumped at his tone. So did Blaine. He was starting to shift into the most powerful king in the world mode. Cooper was starting to get annoyed with King Everett. Now Cooper started to act like a king that was defending one of his own.

"Blaine is amazing. He's smart, talented, kind, sweet, compassionate, humble, funny, and he has an enormous heart. I've never met someone like him before. He's one of a kind. He's your son. And from what I know, he's all you got in this world. You say you have given him everything. But you forgot one little thing. Unconditional love. A father is supposed to love a son no matter what. No matter if he's gay or straight. In the end he's still going to be that same little boy that you held in your arms when he was a kid."

Blaine was getting teary. Cooper had stood up for him. Cooper had protected him. He felt safe. He felt like someone cared about him.  
King Everett just looked at Blaine and Cooper back and forth. He just shook his head side ways. "I'm sorry...I just can't." He turned around and left.

Blaine ran to Cooper's arms and started sobbing. Cooper held him tight and just kissed his head.  
"Shh...it's alright. Everything is going to be alright ok? It's going to be ok Blaine. I promise."  
Cooper felt like he had to protect him. He wanted to keep him safe. He didn't want anything to happen to Blaine. It was like an instinct.

He held him in his arms until he calmed down. Cooper took Blaine's hand in his and just walked for a bit. They left the mansion area and went into the woods. They came to a beautiful lake with a small waterfall descending from the top of the rocks. Cooper and Blaine sat down on a log on the edge of the lake.  
"Listen Blaine, you are beautiful and special. You can't let anyone tell you that you can't be who you are. Not even your father. You are perfect just the way you are ok? God made you this way. Be proud and don't let people tell you otherwise."  
Cooper still had Blaine's hand in his. He kissed Blaine on the forehead and pulled him closer.

"Thank you Cooper. Thank you so much. I can't imagine what I would've done if you weren't there with me. You are the best boyfriend ever", Blaine said finally smiling.  
"Oh there's that smile I love!", Cooper said smiling back and kissed Blaine on the lips.

"I got an idea. Do you want to jump into the lake from the top of the rocks?", Cooper asked excited.  
"What?", Blaine asked confused.  
"C'mon! Lets go for a swim! It'll be fun!".

And with that Cooper dragged Blaine by the hand without giving him a chance to respond. They got to the top and looked down. It was probably about twenty feet high. Cooper took his hat and glasses off and put them aside. Then he took his shirt off. Blaine was still looking down that he hadn't realized that Cooper was half way through taking off his pants. He turned to his side and blushed so hard.

"Coop, what are you doing?", Blaine asked nervously.  
Before him was standing a God. Cooper's body was lean and muscular. He couldn't stop staring. He observed every muscle and just turned to the side.  
"I'm getting ready to jump. You didn't think I'd jump with all my clothes did you? You should do the same."

"Wh-wha-what?", Blaine asked feeling nervous now.  
He had never taken of his shirt in public and he felt self conscious because Cooper had an extraordinary body.

"Hey, it's ok. Let me help you.", Cooper said getting closer.  
He slowly grabbed the bottom of Blaine's shirt. Cooper's eyes never left Blaine's while doing so. He slowly took off Blaine's shirt revealing his well toned body. Blaine was slim but muscular. Cooper looked at him with passion.  
"Blaine, you are beautiful."

Blaine then took off his pants. Both of them were only in boxer briefs. Cooper's were black and Blaine's were blue. Cooper then took Blaine's hand.  
"C'mon. We're jumping together. On the count of three. One...two...three!"  
They both jumped while never letting go. They landed in the lake and were laughing when they rose up from the water. They were looking at each other. Blaine put his arms around Cooper's neck and Cooper put his hands on Blaine's waist.  
"Coop...you're amazing.", Blaine said.  
With that, they kissed. Blaine could feel Cooper's muscular chest pressed up against his. They soon broke off the kiss and just giggled.

They were swimming in the lake and Blaine decided to splash water on Cooper. Cooper just laughed and played along.

"I can't keep living with my father. I'm sure he doesn't want to keep seeing me either. Maybe I should stay at a hotel tonight.", Blaine was telling Cooper.  
"What? Absolutely not! I won't allow it.", Cooper interrupted.  
"Then what should I do?".  
"Come and live with me in Lima."  
Blaine looked at Cooper with a concerned facial expression.  
"Cooper my people need me. I can't just leave them."  
"You don't have to. You can come and visit them whenever you please. You don't see them everyday do you?".  
"No. I usually check up on everything like twice a week".  
"Well I don't see why you can't come and live with me then. What do you say?"  
Blaine just smiled and kissed him hard on the lips. "I'd love to", he responded.

They were watching the end of the sunset and soon they could see stars lighting up the sky accompanied by the moon. They walked back to the city because they weren't too far away. They caught a cab and drove to the airport. Cooper's private jet was waiting on them. Cooper had the flight scheduled since the morning he got there, but he never thought he would end up leaving with Blaine. The thought made Cooper happy. It was going to be a long flight. Just the two of them. They took off and Blaine fell asleep on his shoulder. He got a blanket out of his travel bag and covered the two of them. He took Blaine's hand in his and started to dose off with a smile on his face.

_To Be Continued_...


End file.
